Mapa hacia mi destino
by HelenMartinelli
Summary: Esta es una historia que intenta narrar los comienzos de Shanks en su tierra natal y cómo acabó en la tripulación de "El Rey de los piratas" por algo tan tonto... como un golpe en la cabeza... Este fic participa en el Reto de Inauguración "¡Zarpemos al mar!" del foro: Bajo la Misma Bandera. Tercer puesto del reto tras las votaciones.


**Disclaimer:** One Piece le pertenece a Oda Eiichirō

 **Mapa hacia mi destino**

Esa mañana había estado más atento de lo normal, esperando que lo que pasaba todas las mañanas desde hacía años en su pequeño puesto de fruta en esa isla del West Blue no se volviera a repetir. Había tomado medidas drásticas otras veces, como pedirle a su cuñado que vigilara entre las sombras, pero siempre pasaba lo mismo, daba igual como lo hiciera y desde hacía unas semanas ese mocoso osaba reírse de él en su cara.

—¿A qué precio tiene hoy los melones?—Preguntó una señora.

El tendero sonrió con la sonrisa más encantadora del mundo y le dijo el precio a la señora, a quien recomendó la oferta del día. La señora aceptó la oferta como si de una ganga se tratara, aunque no había bajado el precio de las manzanas un solo berrie desde hacía años y se giró para poner el kilo de manzanas que le habían pedido.

—¡Vaya! Yo también me llevaré unas cuantas manzanas, tienen muy buena pinta, aunque juraría que están al mismo precio que ayer...—Dijo una voz más joven detrás de él.

El hombre se giró viendo como un adolescente pelirrojo de aproximadamente quince años metía unas cuantas manzanas en el saco que llevaba en la mano.

—¡Shanks!—Gritó.

El adolescente le sonrió y poco después salió corriendo. Lo siguió por un rato hasta que le perdió la pista en una esquina, miró por todas partes, pero no encontró nada, y no era difícil ver a un adolescente de cabello rojo cargando una bolsa repleta de manzanas.

—¡Maldito pelirrojo!—Gritó derrotado el mayor.

Mientras, pocos pasos después, el adolescente miraba la escena devorando desde las alturas una de las deliciosas manzanas que le había robado al tendero.

Cuando había girado la esquina, había subido por una montaña de cajas que uno de los vendedores del mercado tenía la manía de colocar todos los días como si de una escalera se tratara, y se sentó en el poyete de una ventana a observar al tendero. En realidad le daba un poco de pena, el hombre se esforzaba por darle caza pero nunca lo conseguía y todos los días desayunaba a su costa, pero no tenía más remedio que robar, pues en ese lugar nadie quería contratar a un huérfano sin oficio aprendido y que por todos era sabido que hacía años que robaba en los puestos.

Suspiró. Para él todos los días se estaban convirtiendo en lo mismo. No tenía ningún divertimento a parte de la adrenalina de huir de las personas que lo perseguían. Aunque siempre se había tomado su vida de forma relajada, pensando que podía tomarse las cosas con calma y que poco a poco la cosa cambiaría por sí misma, estaba empezando a estar ansioso, pues un adolescente con las hormonas revolucionadas necesitaba un poco de acción.

Pero igual era mejor esperar, sí, seguro que un día la aventura llegaría a él de una u otra forma...

No le dio tiempo a volverse a acomodar en su hueco perfecto en esa enorme ventana, ni a coger una de las manzanas que tantas ganas tenía de devorar, pues un objeto volador no identificado se chocó con su cabeza y apunto estuvo de hacerlo caer.

Se tocó el punto de impacto con rostro adolorido y miró a abajo para ver qué era lo que lo había golpeado de esa manera tan brutal. No lo vio con claridad, así que bajó para buscarlo entre las enormes cajas que le habían servido de escalera en un inicio.

El objeto en cuestión, cuando logró encontrarlo, le parecía extraño. Era una especie de cilindro duro recubierto por cuero negro, con una especie de asa que pensó que servía para trasportarlo mejor. Y parecía que dentro había un papel enrollado aunque no le dio mucho tiempo a analizar el papel, pues dos hombres aparecieron de la nada mirando al cielo tal y como si hubieran perdido algo.

Se escondió mientras los hombres, desesperados, miraban en todas las direcciones para encontrar por fin aquello que habían perdido en medio de su tonta pelea.

—¡Déjalo!—Gritó uno de los hombres.

—Hemos llegado muy lejos como para permitir que por nuestras estupideces se pierda ese maldito mapa.

—Tenemos en el cuello a la marina y a Roger, si quieres morir, muere, allá tú, pero yo no voy a arriesgar lo único que me queda por ese maldito mapa que le robamos a Roger.

El hombre comenzó a marcharse mientras el otro le seguía, ya que en parte tenía razón, pues seguir con eso por un mapa que al parecer traía mala suerte no era una buena idea, se estimaba más su propia vida que el tesoro que pudiera haber acumulado Roger en ese tiempo.

Los dos hombres desaparecieron y el pelirrojo salió de su escondite algo confundido y totalmente emocionado, pues por fin la aventura había llegado a su vida en forma de golpe en la cabeza.

Al parecer lo que tenía entre sus manos era un mapa que esos dos idiotas habían robado a Roger, uno de los piratas más impresionantes de todos los tiempos, según él.

Debía ser cauto y llevar el mapa a un lugar mejor para observar qué era lo que había encontrado. Y se fue, sin saber, que alguien en las sombras había descubierto que el tesoro ya no estaba en posesión de la pareja de idiotas.

Llegó a la pequeña y medio derruida casa en el bosque donde había decidido vivir desde que su madre había muerto por una enfermedad años atrás y sacó el papel, o tal vez debía decir los papeles, ya que no solo había un mapa en su interior, había bastantes.

Los desenrolló en el suelo observándolos de todas las maneras posibles y puso la cara de concentración más convincente que supo, hasta que cayó en algo.

—Había olvidado que yo no sé cartografía...—Se dijo a sí mismo—No entiendo nada... ¿será muy tarde para estudiar estas cosas?—Se preguntó.

Los volvió a guardar y escuchó un sonido de ramas crujiendo, seguido de un silencio bastante largo, ni siquiera se movió un ápice esperando con todas sus fuerzas que fuera uno de los animales del bosque y cuando se confió, suspirando por su mente alocada, la pared de su pequeño hogar se hizo pedazos ante sus ojos.

—Menuda pocilga...—Se escuchó una voz.

Se había creado un hueco enorme en la pared, casi destruida al completo. Por el que entraron tres hombres vestidos con el uniforme de la marina. Uno de ellos, al parecer el autor de semejante agujero, portaba una enorme hacha, era regordete y bajo, de cabello rubio y ojos claros, el hacha casi era de un tamaño mayor que él. En cuanto a los otros dos, uno de ellos era un adolescente de la edad de Shanks de cabello azulado con una simpática nariz que casi simulaba a la de un payaso. Y por último, un hombre de mediana edad y cabello plateado, cuyo rostro estaba marcado por una cicatriz que traspasaba el tabique de su nariz llegando a los pómulos en cada lado de su rostro, quien había visto, desde que había entrado al lugar, al muchacho pelirrojo sujetando lo que estaban buscando.

—Tú niño, danos los mapas y no te pasará nada...—Dijo el hombre de cabellos plateados.

—Eso será si yo quiero ¿No Gavin?—Sonrió el más bajo.

—¡E...eso!—Dijo el otro adolescente.

—Está bien... pero... ¿No podíais haber entrado por la puerta como las personas normales? Esta noche voy a coger frío ¿sabéis?—Dijo Shanks con rostro aburrido.

—¡Ostras es verdad! ¡Lo siento!—Dijo el adolescente de cabellos azulados—¡espera un momento!—Gritó—¡No me líes desgraciado!

—Que boquita nos gastamos narizotas...—Dijo el pelirrojo aún manteniendo la misma expresión.

—¡¿Narizotas?!—Gritó a pleno pulmón.

—Bugly, no le entres al trapo—Dijo el hombre bajo.

—¡Me llamo Buggy! ¡No Bugly!—Volvió a gritar.

—¿Vas a decirme como debo llamarte recluta?

Los ojos del hombre comenzaron a oscurecerse y de un color tan azul casi como el mar pasaron a verse de un rojo sangre que a Buggy le horrorizó y acabó por pensar que tal vez llamarse Bugly no era tan malo...

—¡Dejaos de estupideces!—Exclamó Gavin cansado.

Sin que Shanks lo viera, el hombre de cabellos plateados había sacado su espada de la nada y se había desplazado justo frente a él clavando la hoja en la pared que quedaba de pie, justo al lado de su rostro, provocando que el muchacho abriera los ojos de par en par, sorprendido de su rapidez.

—No lo volveré a repetir niñato, dame ese mapa o morirás y... ¿crees acaso que alguien echará en falta a un huérfano ladrón? Creo que para algunos sería hasta un alivio verte desaparecer, no me hagas perder mi preciado tiempo.

—Yo...—Susurró Shanks—¡Mira! ¡Una ninfa del bosque desnuda!—Dijo señalando detrás de Gavin.

Todos los hombres se giraron a la vez, momento en el que se dieron cuenta de la tontería que era lo que acababa de decir el adolescente, pero sonaba tan bien que lo habían hecho. Cual fue su sorpresa al observar que el muchacho se había dado a la fuga y de él solo quedaba una pequeña nube de polvo con su forma.

—Ese adolescente se atreve a tomarnos el pelo... —Dijo claramente enfadado más consigo mismo por caer que con el bromista—Brayden, tienes permiso para desmembrar a ese niño y tirarle los trozos a tu perro.

—¿Vamos con todo entonces?—Preguntó.

—Exacto.

Buggy tragó saliva sintiendo lástima del pelirrojo, pues sabía de buena tinta que cuando esos dos se enfadaban eran los seres más crueles del universo, no le gustaría estar en ningún caso en la piel de ese adolescente.

Mientras, en medio del bosque, Shanks corría todo lo que daban sus piernas, no se dejaría atrapar y menos soltaría lo que fuera que estaban buscando esos marines, pues si tanta gente lo buscaba era porque Roger escondía algo grande en ellos.

Paró en seco, haciendo un agujero debajo de las raíces de un árbol que estaba muerto y colocó, cuando hizo un agujero lo bastante grande, el cilindro que portaba los mapas en su interior, si lo atrapaban moriría, pero si querían los mapas tal vez podría hacer un intercambio por su vida, aunque dudaba mucho que esa gente le dejara hacer un trueque después de humillar al hombre que parecía ser el jefe.

Cuando acabo de taparlo, salió de nuevo a la carrera, nadie mejor que él conocía los misterios de ese bosque, pues desde muy pequeño había aprendido a sobrevivir solo en él.

En medio de su nueva carrera, el marine que sujetaba el hacha se topó con él cortando algunos árboles en el intento por rebanarle la cabeza. Vio los trozos de madera volar ante sus ojos, y no pudo sino apretar los dientes para aguantar el grito de sorpresa que iba a soltar, pues para hacer semejante salvajada había que tener una fuerza sobrehumana.

Siguió huyendo, no podía dirigirse donde quería pues era perseguido, ya no solo por el pequeño loco del hacha, sino también por el adolescente narizotas. Así que pensó rápido y al ver que su única salida estaba en desaparecer, hizo lo necesario para hacerlo. Pues justo se acercaba a un acantilado y en vez de frenar el paso como habían hecho sus perseguidores al verlo, saltó, sin pensárselo dos veces.

Ambos perseguidores vieron como caía al agua sorprendidos por su osadía y porque al parecer ese niño idiota no tenía miedo a la muerte.

Gavin, quien lo había visto todo desde la lejanía, se acercó a sus dos compañeros para observar el acantilado. La altura era considerable, pero no solo se fijaba en eso, pues no muy lejos de allí observó un barco que le resultaba muy familiar, tal vez demasiado.

—Alguien tendrá que averiguar si se puede sobrevivir a la caída...—Dijo Gavin en voz baja.

—Y no voy a ser yo—Susurró Brayden—Gracias por presentarte voluntario Bugly.

Al adolescente no le dio tiempo a reaccionar, pues cuando iba a negarse rotundamente a averiguar nada, Brayden le pegó un golpe tan fuerte en la espalda que lo lanzó acantilado abajo y mientras caía se preguntó por qué cojones se había alistado a la marina si ese no era su pueblo natal y si los marines de toda la vida le habían caído mal. Pero la respuesta no llegó a su cerebro pues lo único que pensaba era en el dolor que había sentido al caer mal al agua, el picor de su espalda y la sombra que se cernía sobre él.

Shanks despertó de un hermoso sueño debido a las voces que escuchaba, eran lejanas, pero ahí estaban. Lo último que recordaba era haberse lanzado por un acantilado en un intento por huir de esos marines locos.

Abrió los ojos cuanto a penas, estaba en una posición incómoda y se sentía presionado. Y cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a sí mismo atado al mástil de un barco, con hombres andando de acá para allá. Aunque no parecía un barco de la marina, no precisamente.

—¡Por fin te despiertas pelirrojo durmiente!—Dijo una voz a su lado.

Giró su rostro para encontrarse de frente con el adolescente marine de la nariz de payaso. Y se sorprendió al verlo allí.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí?—preguntó—¿Te lanzaste detrás de mí para no perderme la pista?

—¡Pues claro! Yo soy un nuevo recluta, pero soy valiente e intento hacer lo mejor que puedo mi trabajo. No como otros que no tienen ni oficio ni beneficio y van por el camino fácil.

—Así que te tiraron del acantilado para que me buscaras... pobrecillo...

—¡No saques conclusiones precipitadas idiota!

Aunque estaba claro que había dado en el clavo, pues era justo lo que había pasado y aún no lo creía. Que le hubiera tirado ese idiota pelirrojo aún tenía algo de sentido, pero que lo hubieran hecho sus superiores se pasaba de la raya... definitivamente odiaba la marina.

—¿Acabáis de despertaros y ya estáis así?—Preguntó una voz.

El hombre que había hablado tenía una cicatriz que le atravesaba el ojo derecho de parte a parte en vertical y una barba bastante peculiar. Estaba delante de ellos con los brazos en jarra y los miraba con una expresión cansada en la que se leía a la perfección _"mocosos problemáticos..."_

—Vamos Rayleigh... No seas duro con ellos... estaban a punto de ahogarse.

El moreno que había hablado se acercaba a ellos con una sonrisa astuta de oreja a oreja y ambos muchachos no pudieron sino abrir los ojos todo lo que les permitían sus órbitas naturales al observar que aquel de quien todo el mundo hablaba como el mejor pirata de todos los tiempos les hablaba con tal naturalidad.

—Es...Go...—Dijo Buggy.

—Gold D. Roger...—Terminó Shanks.

—Bien, veo que no es necesaria presentación, así que iré al grano... ¿Qué habéis hecho con mis mapas?

Ambos muchachos, a la vez, y como si hubieran hecho un pacto silencioso giraron la cara poniendo morritos de pez, lo que desconcertó a los dos mayores, quienes los miraban sin intender nada.

—No sé de qué habla—Dijeron al unísono.

—¡No saben mentir!—Gritó Rayleigh.

La risa de Roger se escuchó por todo el barco y Rayleigh suspiró. A veces no entendía como veía la vida ese hombre, pues con situaciones similares podía encolerizar o llevarlo al punto cómico, aunque entendió que no se lo tomara en serio, pues los ladrones que tenían en frente no eran más que una pareja dispareja de adolescentes.

—Suéltalos, que coman y descansen un poco, pero mañana quiero mis mapas de vuelta, ¿entendido?

Los muchachos asintieron y varios hombres los desataron y les entregaron platos con comida que les pareció el manjar de los manjares, así que no se dejaron ni una sola miga en el plato.

—Oye, Buggy...—Susurró Shanks aun rebañando el plato.

—¡Es Buggy! Espera, lo has dicho bien...—Dijo sorprendido.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí, esta noche.

—¿Estás de broma? ¿quieres escapar del barco de Roger? ¿Es eso posible?

—Si lo hacemos separados tal vez no, pero tengo un plan.

El capitán esperaba en su camarote con los ojos cerrados que alguien le dijera justo lo que esperaba. Era de madrugada y estaba seguro que lo que había visto en los ojos de ese niño pelirrojo era astucia e ingenio y que no tardaría mucho en crear algún plan maestro para...

—¡Capitán Roger! ¡Los adolescentes han escapado!—Escuchó decir a uno de sus hombres.

Su sonrisa se amplió considerablemente. Sabía que eso iba a pasar, lo había captado en él, ese niño estaba destinado a ser un pirata y estaba seguro que sería de los buenos, de aquellos que tenían su propia forma de hacer las cosas.

Se levantó saliendo al encuentro de sus hombres que esperaban las ordenes de su capitán para realizar cualquier movimiento.

—Cambio de planes, vamos a buscar a esos dos adolescentes, tenemos nuevos grumetes.

Los hombres se sorprendieron ante la orden de su capitán, había veces que no entendían sus movimientos. Rayleigh negó con la cabeza mientras observaba de reojo a su amigo preguntándose qué habría visto en esa pareja tan curiosa.

Mientras, los dos adolescentes caminaban por el bosque sin creerse todavía que hubieran escapado de las garras del mismísimo Gold D. Roger. Sin ver que estaban yendo justo hacía un peligro aún mayor que el mismo pirata.

—Bugly... Bugly... ¿haciendo nuevas amistades con gentuza? ¿Donde se ha visto esto?

Los dos marines hicieron acto de presencia. Sin dejar escapatoria a Shanks por ninguna parte. Pero lo que no esperaba el adolescente era que el primer golpe de Gavin no fuera dirigido a él, sino a Buggy. Una certera patada en el estómago que hizo al gruñón narizotas caer al suelo retorciéndose de dolor.

—No...—Empezó a balbucear Shanks—No lo entiendo... es... vuestro compañero...

—¿Este mentiroso? Cree engañarnos pero sabemos lo que trama desde el minuto uno—Dijo Brayden.

—¿En serio pensabas que tu plan para infiltrarte en la marina y llevarte los mapas de Roger cuando los consiguiéramos era bueno? Por favor... huelo un intento de pirata desde que se está gestando en el vientre de su madre.

—Nos serviste bastante Bugly, ya sabes... eras bueno para los recados, pero para todo hay un fin.

El segundo golpe le llegó a Buggy cuando aún estaba tendido en el suelo. Fue un golpe en la cabeza que le hizo ver las estrellas y todas las galaxias del universo, si eso era posible.

—¡Para!—Gritó Shanks.

Gavin y Brayden miraron la cara del chico, totalmente seria en un gesto de desaprobación de lo que veían sus ojos. La verdad era que si no supieran que ese niño era totalmente inofensivo, esa mirada de odio cargada de fuerza les habría hecho dar un paso atrás.

—Vaya, vaya, tenemos aquí al héroe del día, en verdad tienes la llave para que esto pare. Danos los mapas y dejaré de hacerle daño a tu nuevo "amiguito" el payaso, aunque no te aseguro que tú vayas a salir bien de esta. ¿Trato?

Shanks miró al suelo, donde Buggy estaba tendido y luego a Gavin, quien había comenzado a sacar su espada dándole a entender que sería capaz de matar al muchacho, cortarlo en un golpe certero si él no colaboraba. Había guardado los mapas para que le resultaran útiles más tarde si le fallaba el plan "escape" pero nunca imaginó que se vería envuelto en una situación tan surrealista.

—¡Trato!—Gritó al ver como la espada iba a cortar a Buggy—Te daré los mapas, pero no le hagas daño.

Caminaron hasta el lugar exacto del bosque donde Shanks recordaba haber escondido los mapas y después de cavar un poco los sacó de su escondrijo debajo del árbol muerto. De reojo, observó las caras de los dos marines quienes no pudieron esconder su satisfacción. Así que pensó rápido y le hizo una señal con la cabeza a Buggy, quien lo entendió a la perfección.

En cuanto estuvieron lo bastante cerca de rozar el mapa con las manos, Shanks lo lanzó y en la confusión Buggy pudo soltarse. Los dos marines fueron tras el mapa mientras Shanks intentaba ayudar a Buggy a andar, le habían hecho bastante daño y solo habían sido dos golpes, no quería ni imaginar qué pasaría si los pillaban de lleno.

Se escondieron tras una enorme roca, ambos respirando agitadamente y rezando para que un milagro ocurriera y los dejaran marchar.

—¿Dónde estáis pequeños?—Preguntó Brayden—Ya tenemos lo que queremos... No os vamos a hacer daño... o sí... ya no sé...—Se escuchó la voz de Brayden.

Los pasos se fueron acercando, hasta que pararon. Y fueron intercambiados por ruidos de metal y gritos. Casi como si detrás de ellos estuviera sucediendo una auténtica batalla campal.

El muchacho pelirrojo fue a observar lo que ocurría, pero en cuanto intentó asomarse, Buggy le cogió de la manga de su camiseta intentando llamar su atención y negándole con la cabeza para que no lo hiciera, aunque no le hizo mucho caso, pues se asomó igualmente descubriendo así que alguien los había salvado.

La escena era clara, Gavin y Brayden estaban en el suelo, sangrando. Mientras que Roger se alzaba victorioso frente a ellos, casi sin rasguños visibles y con el cilindro de los mapas en sus manos. No parecía cansado, al contrario, se veía bastante bien para acabar de pelear contra dos hombres al mismo tiempo.

Shanks en ese instante se dio cuenta de que quería ser como él, poder vencer con esa facilidad, sí, quería ser parte de su tripulación. ¡Quería ser un auténtico pirata!

Los dos marines pusieron pies en polvorosa, huyeron despavoridos mientras Roger daba una vista hacía atrás localizando a Shanks, quien al verse descubierto, se había vuelto a meter en su escondrijo.

—¿Qué pasa?—Preguntó Buggy al ver como Shanks volvía rápidamente a esconderse.

—Creo que Roger me ha visto...—Respondió.

—¿Qué te qué? ¡Te dije que no te asomaras estúpido! Reza para que Roger no nos haya visto de verdad.

—En verdad sí que os he visto—Dijo el hombre detrás de ellos.

Los dos muchachos notaron como un escalofrío recorría sus espaldas y subieron la vista para toparse con un demonio con una brillante sonrisa, aunque esa combinación no fuera del todo posible.

—¡Nos va a matar! ¡Nos va a matar!—Gritó un Buggy en pánico.

Shanks no escuchaba los gritos del adolescente a su lado, solo podía admirar y temer la figura de ese hombre de cabellos negros con bigote. Y decidió hacer algo, porque si iba a morir, como decía Buggy, no podía quedarse con las ganas de preguntarle a ese hombre lo que deseaba en ese instante.

—¡Permítenos unirnos a tu tripulación!

Roger empezó a reír demasiado fuerte, no paraba de emitir carcajadas muy sonoras porque no se había equivocado con ese muchacho pelirrojo. No era un niño normal.

—Bienvenidos a mi tripulación grumetes—Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

—¡A mí no me incluyáis en el lote! ¡Yo no he dicho que sí en ningún momento!—gritó un Buggy cansado—¡Escuchadme por lo menos!—Exclamó al ver que ninguno de los dos le hacía caso.

Cuando llegaron al barco de Roger recibieron una cálida bienvenida, casi como si todos supieran ya de antemano que eran parte de la tripulación, como si Roger hubiera ido a por ellos pensando en hacerlos parte de su gran familia.

Shanks observó como Roger pasaba a Rayleigh los mapas y entonces el muchacho pelirrojo se preguntó algo que también se había preguntado cuando había desenrollado los mapas en su casa.

—¿Qué indican esos mapas?—Preguntó curioso.

—Son algo bastante importante...

—¿un tesoro?—Preguntó Shanks.

—¡El tesoro! ¡Llámalo por su nombre! Seguro que es incalculable—Corrigió Buggy a su nuevo nakama.

Roger se sintió algo incomodo por las miradas tan fijas de ambos adolescentes y no pudo evitar contarles, de qué iba el asunto de los mapas.

—Restaurantes—Respondió.

—¡¿Restaurantes?!—Gritaron los dos muchachos.

—Exacto, los mejores restaurantes del Grand Line, aunque no sé por qué todo el mundo piensa que son tesoros... bastantes personas han intentado ya quitármelos...

—¿En serio? ¡¿Arriesgué mi vida por unos planos con localizaciones de restaurantes?!—Gritó Buggy—¿Estáis locos?

Justo después de estas palabras Rayleigh le pegó un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, diciéndole que desde había rato lo esperaban para curar sus golpes en la enfermería, buena forma de curar a alguien, a puro golpe.

Shanks no pudo evitar reír, pues había pensado exactamente lo mismo que su "nuevo amigo" el narizotas, pero no le importaba, pues aunque pensó que esos mapas lo iban a llevar directo a la aventura, estaba seguro de que su aventura empezaba a raíz de esa nueva alianza que tenía con Roger, porque a partir de ese instante, sería su capitán.

—Por cierto,—Escuchó decir a Roger de repente—¿Cual es tu nombre?—Preguntó el capitán dándose cuenta que en todo ese tiempo ni siquiera se había molestado en preguntarlo cegado por la emoción.

—Shanks—Respondió.

—Asi que... Shanks ¿Eh? ¿podrías hacerme el favor de guardarme este sombrero?

El capitán sacó de la nada un sombrero de paja, cosa que sorprendió al muchacho, ya que no entendía el motivo por el que tendría que guardarlo, se veía viejo, pero algo en su interior lo empujaba a cogerlo sin hacer muchas preguntas. Algo lo arrastraba a él.

—¿Un sombrero? ¿Qué significa?—Dijo viendo como su nuevo capitán se lo colocaba en la cabeza.

—Nada grumete, cosas mías, ¿lo protegerás?

—¡Desde luego!—Respondió alto y claro.

En ese momento no entendió que significado tenía que Roger le hubiera dado ese sombrero, y no lo entendería hasta años más tarde cuando un pequeño niño se cruzó en su camino queriendo convertirse en el Rey de los piratas.

Ese sombrero era algo más que paja acomodada en la forma deseada, era simple y llanamente la puerta de una nueva generación pirata. Y los mapas de Roger, solo fueron la llave, que de un golpe en la cabeza, le abrió paso a su destino...

.

.

.

 _Bueno, aquí está mi primera historia de Shanks, esto para mí sí es un reto. Sin duda, pues este fic, como he puesto en el resumen, participa en el Reto de Inauguración "¡Zarpemos al mar!" del foro: Bajo la Misma Bandera y estoy más acostumbrada a escribir sobre Ace, como algunos ya sabeis ;)_

 _Espero que os haya gustado este one shot sobre los inicios de Shanks en la piratería y que me deis vuestra opinión sincera, pues para futuros fics me viene bien que me resalteis mis puntos flojos, para poder menjorar ;)_

 _Bien, pues, como siempre ¡Nos leemos! y ¡Gracias por leer!_

 _ **Helen Martinelli ;)**_


End file.
